Mondo Oowada
Mondo Oowada is a character in Dangan Ronpa: Fuck You Edition ''and is the main protagonist of ''Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Part 4: Part 3 was better. Mondo holds the title of '''Ultimate Bike Gang Leader '''and is the second leader of the Wacky Diamonds. His stand is 『Ｋｉｙｏｔａｋａ　Ｉｓｈｉｍａｒｕ』 Mondo killed Felix the Cat in Chapter 2 in a fit of rage and jealousy (and also in an effort to kill the boners of everyone whos into traps, fuck is wrong with yall) Appearance He's just Josuke honestly, but he's way cooler. He looks like a corn man. Personality He's my dad and is also the best character. Skills and Abilities Mondo is good at riding motorcycles. His stand, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, activates only after his death and allows him to continue living through the body of his bro. At least, I think that's what happened. I couldn't tell where the game was going after Chapter 2. His stand is weak to stupid ass fucking bad fanfic characters who suck dick. Mondo's stand ability still continues to this day, even after the destruction of Ishimaru's body because of a stupid fucking reason as I still see Mondo in my dreams sometimes. He gives me fatherly advice. Mondo is probably my dad now. History Prior to the Tragedy He had a dog and a brother, but we all know how that turned out. Prologue - Welcome to Despair Mondo punches nagi in the face and things were good. Chapter 1 - To Survive After the murder of Sayaka Maizono, Mondo stands there and doesn't do anything. When it is time for the Class Trial, Mondo continues to not do anything, because everyone in this game is fuckin braindead. Oh well, at least his pecs are still smokin'. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair Later on in the chapter, Monokuma reveals his second incentive, the students's most embarrassing memories and shameful secrets. Mondo feared that if his secret trap fetish was revealed, no one would see him as a man anymore. Because real men are only into real kinks. Like immolation, guro, decapitation, and fat girls. Are those real man kinks? I can't tell, someone hit me up on what I should put here. That night, Mondo met Felix in the boy's locker room, and we all know how that ended. After the events of the second class trial, Mondo is found guilty, and is sent off to be executed. This later activates his stand, which leads up to the events of Chapter 3. I think. I stopped playing after this point, things got too sad. Danganronpa 3: Kodaka Pisses Off As Many People As Possible. Seriously, Fuck This Series Episode 11 - All Good Things Mondo is seen alongside his deceased classmates in Makoto's hallucination. I think this entire scene was included just to piss me off specifically. Execution Main Article: This Shit is Fucked Up Dude Relationships: Kiyotaka Ishimaru This shit was gay. No, I'm serious. This was really, really gay dude. Kiyotaka later became posessed by Mondo's stand, named after himself. I think. Wait, is possession a real man's kink? Shit, maybe we've come full circle after all. Felix the Cat I think I'm starting to contradict myself. Like, in the first paragraph I say that Mondo hates trap enthusiasts and then I say he is one. If that's the case, how can I make sense of him killing Felix and his Bag of Dicks? Fuck it, it makes as much sense as anything else in this series. Go do yourself a favor and play Ace Attorney instead or something. Category:Gay Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Good Guys Category:Pompadour wielders Category:Cool Kids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shoobie Category:Stand Users